1. Field of the Invention
The present invention teaches a discreet flexible pixel element for use in flexible pixel strings, a connection means for serially connecting a plurality of discreet flexible pixel elements into flexible pixel strings, and a distribution means for distributing operating power, image data and control signals to a flexible pixel string, thereby to produce visual display images and lighting effects for viewing by a viewing party or public. Flexible pixel strings may be used in electronic display devices and signage and, more particularly, in non-rectilinear, non-planar electronic display devices having irregular shapes and surface features. Electronic displays having irregular shapes or surface features include channel letter displays, free-form logo and design displays; curved, round and cylindrical displays, and the like. Displays of this type often are mounted on large area surfaces, such as the interior or exterior of buildings, where the intent is to complement the surface architecture of the building by conforming to the building surfaces. The discreet flexible pixel element, connection means, and signal distribution means of the present invention enable efficient, economical production of large scale, direct view electronic displays, signage and lighting effects that are not restricted to rectilinear and planar configuration, but may freely conform to irregular shapes and surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic display devices and electronic signage are known in the art. An electronic display device typically comprises a display board that produces visual images by means of a grid of small light-emitting elements such as incandescent bulbs, LEDs, or the like; data handling and control means for managing transfer of digital image data for display as visual images, and means for converting digital image data into visual image data and display control signals to drive light-emitting elements or pixels to produce visual images on an electronic display board for viewing.
The graphical content that can be displayed on electronic display devices is technology-dependent and generally limited by the light-emitting elements used to produce visual images. Early prior art electronic display devices consisted of a matrix or grid of small light-emitting elements, such as incandescent bulbs, which were turned on and off in simple patterns to produce text messages and primitive graphic images for viewing. Continuing improvements in the art have produced electronic display devices that are increasingly larger in scale and more powerful with respect to the size, complexity and sophistication of visual images that can be displayed. Light-emitting display technology also has become increasingly more sophisticated, progressing from monochrome incandescent and LED devices to video quality components capable of producing near continuous-tone graphical output, dynamic combinations of text and images, complex animations, recorded video sequences and live video streams.
Electronic display devices of irregular shape also are known in the art. One popular type of irregular shape electronic display device is channel letter signage, where large block letters with internal channels are fitted with light-emitting elements to produce signage and lighting effects. Depending on the type of light-emitting elements used, as well as the capabilities of the control means employed, early prior art channel letter signs were capable of producing simple dynamic graphical effects such as flashing, rippling, scrolling and the like. The prior art provides for channel letter signs that can display video quality images and a variety of dynamic lighting effects.
The construction of prior art irregular shape electronic display devices, including channel letter signage, is typically accomplished using conventional rectangular-grid video components. However, such use of rectangular-grid video components is inelegant and wasteful in implementation, while the end result often lacks the desired effect that shaped video components can provide. Moreover, rectangular-grid video components and control system means are inadequate for creating the type of custom shaped electronic display devices that are becoming increasingly popular. Custom shaped electronic displays may be non-rectilinear and non-planar (e.g., circular, cylindrical and spherical displays), making the use of rectangular-grid video components to produce custom shaped electronic displays difficult to execute and expensive to produce. However, electronic display devices and signage that use rectangular-grid video components are more easily repaired than those that use shaped video components, since rectangular-grid video components are easily replaced when they fail or are damaged, while shaped video components must be re-fabricated to match the failed or damaged components.
Additional problems in the prior art result from limitations of technology used to distribute signals, such as operating power, image data and display control signals, to pixel elements ganged together in large scale displays and signage. In the prior art, pixel element driving circuits, such as LED drivers, typically reside on one or more off-board printed circuit boards (PCBs) within a remotely located display controller. Distribution of operating power, image data, and display control signals to the pixel elements is accomplished by means of lengthy power and signal cables. This means of supplying pixel elements with operating power, image data and control signals incurs several disadvantages. First, power loss and signal degradation across long run lengths of conductors limits the distance the off-board pixel element driver PCBs can reside from the pixel elements they drive, thus limiting the size of the electronic display device to the maximum conductor run length and restricting optimal placement of remote display controllers. Second, limitations on the number of pixel elements that can be serviced by a single driver PCB requires the use of multiple driver PCBs to service a large plurality of pixel elements embodied within large scale electronic displays and signage. Third, the use of multiple driver PCBs requires the concomitant use of expensive power and signal cables to service the pixel elements. Finally, the multiplicity of driver PCBs, power cables and signal cables, in addition to the large plurality of pixel elements inherent in the design of large scale electronic display devices and signage, creates a vulnerable design architecture having complex wiring with many connection points and potential points of failure. Moreover, while the prior art provides for serial-connection of pixel elements in electronic display devices and signage, the data transmission distance between pixel elements is limited to short distances and still requires a large number of power and signal conductors to transmit operating power, image data and control signals between pixel elements.
Another problem inherent in the prior art is means and methods to protect a vulnerable design architecture having many potential points of failure and delicate electronic components, such as pixel elements and drivers, from failure due to harsh environmental conditions and inclement weather, a particular problem with outdoor or exterior electronic displays and signage. In the prior art, pixel elements are collectively sealed in protective enclosures to protect them from the elements. Not only does this add to the cost of already expensive large scale exterior electronic displays and signage, but producing enclosures that conform to irregular shaped surfaces can be a complex and costly undertaking. Moreover, such an enclosure constitutes a single failure point, wherein any failure of the enclosure exposes all the connection points and delicate electronic components contained therein to potential failure. Finally, collective enclosures are subject to over-heating from both internal and external sources including component power dissipation and solar radiation.
A solution to these and other problems is taught in patent application Ser. No. 10/965,133 filed on Oct. 14, 2004, entitled “Flexible Pixel String Hardware and Method,” pending, which teaches the use of flexible pixel strings that can be conformably applied to fit irregular shapes surfaces, including non-rectilinear and non-planar shapes and surfaces, such as channel letter displays, and is hereby incorporated into this application by reference as if fully set forth herein. A portion of that teaching is the use of a plurality of discreet flexible pixel elements that can be connected in series by means of flexible connectors and wiring to produce a flexible pixel string that is conformable to irregular shapes and surfaces.
The present invention discloses further teaching of means and methods operative and efficacious in producing the aforesaid discreet flexible pixel elements, including means of connecting said discreet flexible pixel elements in series-connection to embody flexible pixel strings. The present invention also teaches signal distribution means to supply operating power, image data, and display control signals to discreet flexible pixel elements embodied within flexible pixel strings.
In summation, the prior art is generally dependent on conventional means, such as rectangular-grid video components, to produce electronic display devices and signage having advanced graphical capabilities that also can conform to irregular shapes and surfaces. As a result, design and production of such devices are slow and inefficient, production costs are prohibitive, and outcomes are often inelegant and failure prone. Clearly, a novel approach to address the aforesaid deficiencies of the prior art is needed to continue to satisfy public demand and thereby ensure continuing development of the art.